


瑜伽墊的正確使用方式

by seira887



Series: FirthStrong [1]
Category: The Mercy – Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seira887/pseuds/seira887
Summary: Mark在褪下外套與高領毛衣後，袒露出完美胸肌，Colin賊兮兮地笑，拉著他的手走向客廳一角。那裡鋪著一塊瑜伽墊。





	瑜伽墊的正確使用方式

他敲了敲門。在等待開門的時候，他用右手輕拍自己黑色西裝外套的下襬，似乎是想要撫平那並不存在的皺褶，左手則是拿著一小束鮮花。Mark是那種重視傳統禮儀的類型，他輕聲細語、溫柔可靠，並且，每次約會都會帶上一束花。

門打開，一顆毛茸茸的頭探出來。他看著門裡人，忍不住露出微笑，因為對方蓬亂的頭髮、惺忪的睡眼、皺巴巴的全套運動服、赤著的雙腳，還有略顯蒼白的臉龐，看起來都是那麼地可愛。

他在明顯剛睡醒的Colin臉頰邊落下一吻，而Colin只是急著把他拉進門。Mark才一走進客廳，還沒來得及把手中那束小蒼蘭放進花瓶，頂著蜷曲亂髮的Colin就像一頭大貓似地將他撲到牆上，湊過來就在他眉上眼上鼻上唇上一陣亂舔亂親，濕濕癢癢的，Mark有點想笑，但又莫名覺得舒服與安心，遂讓他繼續放肆。

他們快三個月沒見面了。先前Mark忙著去亞洲宣傳、讀劇，Colin則是在拍完一部航海片後被折騰得夠嗆，一身憔悴回義大利住了一段時間，反正兩人也沒有太多時間相處。

目前兩人的工作量稍微減輕些，而且正好都待在倫敦，才有辦法抽空見面。Mark為了新片每天都認真健身，還把原著漫畫都找出來一一看過，而Colin這部即將上映的劇情片也快要展開宣傳了，他演一個懷抱著航海夢想卻犯下大錯的中年男子；巧合的是，片中與Colin飾演夫妻的Rachel，正是Mark多年好友Daniel的妻子，因此在片場，他倆自然少不了以Mark為主題聊上幾句（事實上，是很多句）。

Colin什麼都沒說，只是不停吻著Mark。他的舌頭不再滿足於輕舔Mark的耳廓、睫毛與鼻尖，進一步探進他的口腔，感受那兒的溫暖、潮濕，以及Mark喉嚨深處所發出的帶著些許震顫的低吟。

不愧是光拍過的吻戲就能剪輯成一部電影的男人，Colin的吻技自然相當了得。他絕不欣賞濕漉漉、唾沫亂滴的那種吻，他講求在調情中必須不忘優雅。Colin靈巧地捲住Mark的舌尖吸吮，不時滑過他的牙齒，並刻意頂弄著那顆有些歪但卻莫名可愛的上排門牙。Colin盡可能地讓他們之間的唇齒相交保持安靜，但口腔內舌尖的追逐、纏絞、戳刺卻一刻也不放鬆，直到這個吻已炙熱到足以使他們氣息不穩，熱度一路延燒到下腹部。

Colin一手隔著黑色高領毛衣在Mark結實的胸肌上按揉，另一手則在熟練解開皮帶與褲鏈後，急不可耐地伸進去掏弄，並在感受到握在手裡的東西也迫不及待變得粗長滾燙後，露出滿意而狡黠的笑容。

「……調皮的小獅子，我好想你，」Mark當然渴望對方的身體、渴望用力搓揉他挺翹的臀部，但他還是更想要先表達他的思念與愛意。

Mark雙手捧著Colin的臉頰，充滿感情地用鼻尖磨蹭，他以拇指指腹輕輕擦過Colin因親吻而變得紅豔的嘴唇，然後再度吻上去。與此溫柔相對應的，是他舌尖毫不留情的長驅直入。他頂向Colin口腔深處，舔舐他上顎的紋路，這讓Colin眼底開始蓄積生理性的淚水，就好像正在他嘴裡衝撞的不是舌頭，而是手裡滿滿握著的那根陰莖。

Colin一邊承受Mark有點粗魯且正與慾望奮力拉扯的深吻，一邊加快手上的動作。他沾取已經開始分泌、清澈黏滑的前列腺液，均勻地抹在對方整根陰莖上，接著略帶力道握緊並前後滑動，同時也不忘照顧睪丸與會陰部，那裡的感覺神經密佈，一向是最能撩起Mark的敏感地帶。

「噢、天啊……」Mark的呼吸漸漸變得粗重。他的內外褲都已經落到地毯上，他的陰莖在Colin手裡，光裸的大腿則感受到對方棉質運動服的柔軟觸感，兩者帶來的舒服，都讓他忍不住向前挺動胯部，把自己更加送入Colin的懷中。

「我等你等了好久，」Colin幫他手淫，同時在接吻換氣的空檔撒嬌似地抱怨著：「你太慢了。」

Mark不懂Colin這個埋怨所為何來，他明明已經提早十幾分鐘抵達……他沒爭辯，只是把十指插入Colin蓬鬆的捲髮，安撫地親吻他的頭頂。Colin總是香香的，不需要出門時他不會噴古龍水，因此身上總會帶點淡淡的肥皂香；當情慾使體溫升高，這股香氣會混合Colin的體味，變得更馥郁也更催情。

「我不但等你巡迴宣傳，之前還要等你演完舞台劇、等你一起拍電影……」Colin一使力又把Mark推到牆上，臀部撞向冷冰冰的牆面，讓Mark不禁倒抽一口涼氣。「……等你告白、等你約我、等你找我聊天、等你回頭看我、等你願意加入有我的劇組、等你成為演員、等你也降生在這個世界……這樣還等得不夠久嗎？」他一股腦兒地數落著，Mark聽了只覺可笑又可愛，再度摟住Colin的頸子深深吻住他。

剛睡醒的Colin有一點起床氣，八年前他們剛在一起的時候，Mark覺得這很有趣，至今他仍喜歡這樣的Colin，也樂於尋找各種讓他清醒並消氣的方法。

「如果你看完我的舞台劇，就馬上到舞台門等我、說你有多喜歡我的演出，那麼我或許當天就會把你拉進更衣間，我們可以提早二十幾年享受彼此，」Colin被吻得漸漸沒了脾氣，只剩毫無殺傷力的碎唸：「我們原本可以不用經歷那麼多過眼雲煙的人事物，我只有你，你也只有我……」

「你真可愛，」Mark吻了吻Colin的上眼瞼，原本摟著他的雙手也開始探入寬鬆的運動褲：「我們如果太年輕就相遇，一定會為了很多無聊的事情爭執，例如我硬拉你一起去健身你卻找藉口溜走，或是你硬要買生髮水給我而我不肯用……」

Colin被逗得笑出聲。他整個人壓在Mark身上，手活還繼續著，至於被愛撫臀部而喚起的陰莖，則不自覺頂向Mark的勃起。

「的確遲了點，但我們還是在一起了不是嗎？」Mark的嘴唇轉移陣地，含住Colin的耳垂，溫熱的氣息就噴在他耳邊：「現在的我只有你，你也只有我。」

Colin就是喜歡聽Mark用他低沉溫厚的嗓音講情話。他放開Mark的陰莖，以一種極盡風騷的姿態脫光自己，彷彿他身上穿的不是寬鬆發皺的棉質衣褲，而是貼身透膚的性感薄紗。

全裸著為Mark寬衣解帶的Colin，氣勢看起來卻像是國王在為騎士授勳。眼前的男人胸寬腰細臀窄，雙腿更是逆天的修長，Mark覺得自己永遠也看不膩這片風景。他已經等不及要好好開拓一番了。

Mark在褪下外套與高領毛衣後，袒露出完美胸肌，Colin賊兮兮地笑，拉著他的手走向客廳一角。

那裡鋪著一塊瑜伽墊。

Mark看看瑜伽墊，再看看地上那坨運動服，他忽然明白Colin在他來之前做了什麼。「又睡著了嗎？」他垂下八字眉佯裝責怪，而Colin則是理直氣壯地回答：「我本來是想做瑜伽的，只是先躺一會兒醞釀情緒，怎麼知道這墊子那麼催眠！」

Mark聞言便躺下，說是也要感受一下這瑜伽墊的催眠效果，而Colin當然沒放過這個明示。他跨坐在Mark小腿上，俯身就含住陰莖吸吮，刻意發出的嘖嘖聲響讓兩人都興奮極了。

感受到Mark的堅硬熱燙，Colin抬腰，抓起他的手往自己身下摸去。Mark的指尖並不困難地就沒入Colin體內，他感受到那裡火熱且濕潤，已經做好為他敞開的準備。

他對Colin挑眉，一臉帶著讚賞的驚喜模樣。Colin的耳朵紅了，但他依然保持著慵懶又驕傲的神情，看上去就像一隻巨大優雅的緬因貓。

Colin挪動到Mark的大腿位置蹲著，一手撐在Mark胸肌上，另一手扶住對方挺直充血的陽具，對準入口緩緩坐下。Mark沒有出聲，只是愛憐地輕觸Colin半勃的陰莖，適時給予他撫慰。

當Colin的身體終於吞入渾圓碩大的龜頭後，他長長地呼出一口氣，額角沁著薄汗。他的動作很慢，好讓身體逐漸適應異物入侵的飽脹感。畢竟，他們有將近三個月沒做愛了，就算他已事前做好潤滑與擴張，但要接納Mark的大傢伙仍舊不是一件容易的事。

Mark強忍著被內壁緊緊包裹吸附的快感，一動也不敢動，就怕傷了Colin。他的伴侶可是出了名的怕痛，無論是凍到手疼、被紙割傷、抽血注射，或是騎腳踏車摔倒膝蓋擦破皮，都能讓他的眼淚奪眶而出。

直到Colin整個人坐到底，緩了緩開始扭腰後，Mark才敢挺起胯部好讓自己埋得更深。Colin一邊注視著身下的戀人，一邊帶著表演性質扭動屁股，他擅長擺出煙視媚行的姿態，讓人為之瘋狂；Mark兩手扶住他的腰，下半身開始有節奏地進攻，除了臀肉與大腿的拍擊聲外，就著潤滑液，還額外製造出哧溜哧溜的水聲，這使得Colin也硬到不行。

Colin搖了一會兒，忽然整個人像觸電一樣抖了抖，Mark知道這代表什麼意思。他維持著現在的角度，快馬加鞭提速撞進Colin體內，成功換取對方接連數聲壓抑不住的呻吟與內壁突然的緊縮，更別提Colin性器前端滲出的黏液都已經滴到Mark的小腹上了。

Colin找到了前列腺的位置，Mark則是確保自己每一次衝撞都可以摩擦到那一點，這能讓Colin銷魂失神、放棄矜持，暫時讓慾望接管他的大腦。

「親愛的…你好棒…噢對就是那裡——啊啊啊！再深、深一點……用力操我……」

「我的大貓咪，如你所願。」

隨著兩人交合的激烈度上升，平時體力就好的Mark也開始呼吸急促，胸前泛起晶亮的汗珠；而一向四體不勤的Colin早已氣喘吁吁，半癱軟地騎在Mark的陰莖上，幾乎完全靠Mark緊握住他的腰才能持續抽插。

Colin閉上眼睛，口裡止不住的呻吟，捲髮則因為汗濕而顯得更捲曲了。而Mark從來不會錯過這一切，他一邊動作一邊凝視著Colin的各種神情姿態，內心讚嘆著他的美麗、他的性感、他的端莊與放蕩並存。

Mark移開扶在Colin腰際的手，Colin緊閉的雙眼撐開細細一條縫，隨即意會地將兩手與對方交扣，讓對方用手臂來支撐自己上半身的重量。Mark喜歡這樣緊扣著Colin的手，這是他們在外頭不可能做的，唯一能在公開場合偷偷牽手的機會，大概只有出席電影首映時比鄰而坐，待燈光暗下開始放映時，兩人才會不動聲色地十指相扣，以周遭的黑暗來掩蓋臉上洋溢的笑意。

Mark賣力挺腰，一下一下都正中紅心，撞得Colin失魂落魄。不多久，Colin的呻吟開始夾帶著哭腔，接著就在一瞬間，他全身劇烈顫抖，雙手就像要捏碎Mark那樣突然使勁扣緊。他哀鳴一聲，就這樣射在Mark的小腹上。陰莖倏地被夾緊，但幸好Mark熟知戀人即將高潮前的反應，才沒有就此繳械。

抵達快感顛峰的Colin氣力放盡，也顧不得兩人身上的汗水與精液，就這麼趴倒在Mark身上。Mark撥弄懷裡這隻大貓汗涔涔的捲髮，在他頭頂落下無數個細碎溫柔的親吻，靜靜享受這份專屬於自己的撒嬌親暱。

待氣息稍微平穩，Mark撐起Colin，拿面紙擦拭兩人下腹部的一團黏糊。Colin慵懶坐起身，一臉滿足笑看他，手指卻不住在他的胸肌上畫圈，還惡劣地故意收縮下身夾著體內的陰莖。

「親愛的，你還硬著呢。」Colin一邊壞笑，一邊將自己右手食指及中指捅入Mark嘴裡攪動，「你要繼續嗎？還是換我來？」

Mark像是在品嚐什麼珍饈一般，認認真真地吮了吮Colin纖長的手指。「你剛才已經很辛苦了，我捨不得，」他護著Colin，維持插入的狀態，一個翻身就把他壓在身下：「況且，你才不想做費力的事呢。」

「你可能是全世界最懂我的人了，」Colin以手肘撐起上半身，給Mark一個親吻作為獎賞後，便懶洋洋地逕自往瑜伽墊上一躺，兩手枕在後腦杓，一雙長腿毫不害臊地扣住Mark的腰，把他勾向自己，耍賴說道：「我累了，你動吧。」

「遵命，陛下。」Mark托起Colin的臀部，將兩條長腿架在自己肩頭，從體內再度由慢漸快地律動起來。他深深淺淺地抽插著，感受到陰莖被炙熱的內壁緊密包裹，有時他甚至覺得那下面就像一張甜蜜的小嘴，害羞卻熱情地吸著他纏著他絞著他，逼使他時時刻刻都得按捺噴發的衝動。

快感迅速堆疊累積，Mark側臉貼上Colin架高著的腿，一邊衝刺一邊忘情地親吻他的小腿肚，Colin則玩心大發收緊兩腿，挑逗地夾住對方的頭，害得Mark下腹一股熱流忽地迸發，根本來不及抽出陰莖，便顫抖著射進他體內。

「呼、哈…你這隻小野貓…你在想什麼！我原本沒打算要……」Mark氣還沒順過來，就急著想幫Colin清理，沒想到卻再度被長腿勾得動彈不得。

「――我偏要這樣，」Colin把Mark拉到身邊側躺著，讓他從背後抱住自己：「等會兒吧，我喜歡做完以後你在浴室時幫我仔細清潔的樣子，看你漂亮的頭埋在我兩腿之間……」

「真拿你沒辦法，」Mark緊貼著Colin，一手繞過他的脖頸與鎖骨，另一手環在他的腰側，把他摟得密密實實，「話說，我的捲毛貓咪是不是瘦了？這兒的肉好像少了些？」語畢他還往對方腰肉上捏了捏。

「每天在浪裡載浮載沉、風吹日曬的，哪還有什麼胃口，」Colin嘆了口氣：「再來，真要演出歷經風霜的感覺，我總不能繼續吃披薩和義大利麵吧！」

「你在片場都吃些什麼？」Mark把攬著他的手臂收緊了一點。

「我就想著你平常都吃哪些東西，就吃那些，」Colin拉過Mark勾著他脖子的手，啄吻他的掌心：「每天只能吃草，你又不在，真想哭……」

「乖，晚上我預約了法國餐廳，讓你一次補回兩個月份量的奶油，」他寵溺地摩挲著戀人的腰：「千萬不能瘦過頭，這兒還是要肉肉的才好摸。」

「Rachel說就是你把我養胖的，」Colin的聲音聽起來有些委屈：「她說你自己平常只吃雞胸肉和花椰菜，卻老帶我上館子吃大餐。」

「我們難得可以待在一起啊！不讓你吃飽一點，怎麼有體力……」他半開玩笑地用胯部頂了一下Colin的股溝：「但千萬別告訴她這個，我敢打賭她不管聽到什麼都會跟Daniel說。」

他注意到Colin耳根紅了紅，覺得格外可愛，忍不住在他的耳朵上又親了幾口。其實他很高興Colin能和Rachel合作，多了這層關係（雖然知道的人並不多），他倆的默契培養得很快，在片場也有個伴可以聊天解悶。只有Mark明白，Colin雖然總是一副長袖善舞的花蝴蝶模樣，但內心其實是很怕寂寞的。

「Rachel說她也經常因為拍戲，得和Daniel分隔兩地好幾個月，她問我是怎麼克服的，」Colin往後靠了靠，使自己的背脊完全貼合Mark的胸腹。

「你怎麼回答？」Mark不禁也感到好奇。

「我說，」Colin的聲音聽起來悶悶的：「當我想你但又因為時差不能聯絡的時候，我就看你的電影。」

Mark心疼地把他摟得更緊了。「這三個月你看了什麼？」

Colin像小朋友一樣扳著手指開始數：「Rocknrolla、Body of Lies、The Imitation Game……」

Mark噗哧一聲笑出來。「我很確定，如果我們早二十年就在一起，你一定會買生髮水逼我用，」他隨即壓低嗓音，裝出嚴肅的口吻：「我發現了你對我戴假髮的喜好。」

Colin愣了愣接著大笑：「才沒有！只是巧合！」

「世界上哪來那麼多巧合？」Mark繼續逗他。

「當然有！」Colin不服氣地扭過頭瞪著他：「例如，兩個認識十幾年都沒敢告白的中年男子，就這麼巧地被找去演冷戰時期相愛相殺的間諜情侶，去威尼斯參加影展時住的飯店房間還正好就在隔壁，然後他們就……啊！」

Colin發出一聲驚叫，因為他突然察覺背後有根又硬又燙、滿血復活的大傢伙正在磨蹭自己的屁股。

身後人榛綠色的眼睛已蒙上一層水霧。「嘿，光是想到你一邊犯相思病一邊看我的電影，我就……」Mark在他耳畔噴著粗氣：「我的英格蘭小獅子，我想要你。」

就著方才精液的潤滑，他再次把自己推入Colin體內，引來對方一陣呻吟。他緩緩地推送著，不一會兒，Colin就開始顫抖了。他知道改從背後來，會更容易摩擦到前列腺的位置，唯一缺點是不能看見Colin高潮時眼眶含淚的迷茫表情。

他原本環抱在戀人腰間的手往下移，把Colin一條腿向上拉開，這個角度不但方便他挺動，也會讓Colin因為雙腿大張的羞恥感而更加興奮。

Colin只要稍稍低頭，就能看見自己的陰莖再度翹得老高，且因為後方猛烈的撞擊而晃動不已。他一手撐著瑜伽墊穩住自己，一手則探到身下撫慰自己重新抬頭的陰莖。他不確定是自己的身體太敏感，還是對方的技巧太好，做愛時他經常不需手淫就能被插射，他能感覺到這總是令Mark非常有成就感，不過偶爾他也想體驗一下前後夾擊的快感。

「啊、唔、親愛的……好、好舒服……」Colin被撞得連講話都快不成句了。

「我的貓咪，當我想你的時候，我也會看你的電影，」Mark低沉性感的嗓音從背後傳來，每個字都落在撞擊的節拍上：「一邊看，一邊想像我正在操著電影中的你……」

「例如，渾身濕淋淋的莊園領主、穿著聖誕節醜毛衣的律師……」他扶著Colin大腿內側的細皮嫩肉，精準地向底下的入口進攻：「還有……結結巴巴、蘇格蘭裙底下不知道有沒有穿內褲的國王，以及最重要的、當年讓我一眼就動心的貴族公學小gay……」

「我想像我就是他們的秘密情人――就像我們一樣――在無人知曉察覺的時間地點，跟現在一樣，痛快地操著彼此……」他吻上Colin的頸子：「喜歡我思念你的方式嗎？」

「喜歡、喜歡、喜歡……」這番大膽的想像成功地進一步撩撥Colin，他自慰時陰莖從未像現在這般熱硬。

在Colin連連的浪叫聲中又埋頭苦幹了一會兒，Mark忽然暫停動作，這讓Colin有點摸不著頭緒。「忘記說，我很高興你買了這塊瑜伽墊，」Mark放下Colin那條抬起的長腿：「不如現在就來展現一下你的練習成果，如何？」

Colin還來不及做出任何回應，就被Mark攔腰撈起，雙手雙膝落在瑜伽墊上。Mark輕壓Colin的後背，讓他呈現下巴及胸部貼地、兩手向前伸展，雙膝跪著，唯有臀部高高翹起的姿勢。

「嘖嘖，『貓式』，」Mark滿意地看著對方渾圓挺翹的屁股，忍不住朝上頭輕拍幾下，欣賞微微顫抖著的臀肉：「動作很標準，看來你真的有好好練習呢，我親愛的捲毛貓咪。」

Colin反應也很快，他悶哼一聲，挑釁地故意左右搖晃著臀部。而這完全擊中他的戀人。

像是受到莫大的鼓舞，Mark雙手分別扶住Colin兩側臀瓣，腰一挺便全根沒入。在他推送到底的時候，他聽到跪趴在瑜伽墊上的Colin彷彿從肺部深處擠出一長聲滿足的嘆息。這讓他又更硬了。

他深吸一口氣，展開新一波猛烈的活塞運動。他後撤到幾乎要退出的程度，然後再一鼓作氣向前插到底，大腿與陰囊規律拍擊著Colin的臀部，啪啪作響；有幾次他退後時沒有馬上挺入，Colin會忍不住撅著屁股自動向後，這總引得他不自覺用力捏住那兩瓣迷人的軟肉往自己胯部送，因此留下鮮紅的十指指印。

彷彿動物交合般的姿勢帶來的羞恥感實在太強烈，再加上背入式很容易碾磨到前列腺，即將高潮的Colin幾乎全身軟綿，上半身無力倒伏在瑜伽墊上，只有臀部還翹起以迎合著戀人無度的需索。

另一人其實也沒好到哪裡去。Mark覺得自己從頭頂到腳底都在瘋狂冒汗，他的手滑到幾乎快要箍不住Colin的腰；他一手按住Colin腰椎底部好固定位置，一手則繞到前面擼動戀人快要噴發的陰莖。他想，他們恐怕都快到了。

再一次，他感受到對方體內傳來一陣猛烈的收縮。就在最後一波緊縮來臨前，他已被夾得快要受不了，恍惚間聽見Colin哭喊著：「 _Butter my biscuits！_ 」他不明白但又好像明白，於是便在最後一秒心領神會抽出陰莖，全數射在對方的臀肉上。

他摟著Colin軟倒在瑜伽墊上喘氣，畢竟以他們的年紀來說，連做兩次實在是太極限了，但也確實非常爽快。直到兩人都逐漸恢復正常呼吸後，Mark才一邊吻著戀人光裸的肩頭一邊發問：「那句話……到底是什麼意思？」

「就是你理解的那個意思。」Colin撐開眼皮看向他，語調懶洋洋的。

「誰告訴你的？」Mark依舊沒停下他的吻。

「之前宣傳時有記者拿這個來考我，」Colin往他懷裡蠕動了一下，在重新找到一個舒服的位置後閉上眼睛：「我就說吧，你可能是全世界最懂我的人了。」

「親愛的，我可能也是最懂得把瑜伽墊物盡其用的人。」Mark心滿意足地用雙臂把Colin扣在胸前。

「哦！我不確定……也許有人比我更懂你，也更懂瑜伽墊，」Colin享受著Mark的體溫，嘴角勾起一抹意味深長的微笑：「Rachel的建議果然沒錯，你的確喜歡這個。」

「 _――COLIN！_ 」

 

 

 

 

**FIN.**


End file.
